Don't Overthink it
by YaoiTemptress
Summary: It was always after the intense ones that they could barely keep their hands off each other. Sometimes Miles would be the one to initiate, grabbing at the defense attorneys lapels and bringing their mouths together…though it was usually Wright.


These cases always ended up like this. Sometimes they would make it to one of their houses, have dinner, watch TV; other times they would be so far gone they'd end up having sex in one of their cars.

It was the way they _looked_ at each other. On those cases where they worked in tandem, yet across the room from the other. It was the cases where they were in a heated debate, objection followed by objection, their eyes practically devouring the other… That was when it ended like this. It was always after the intense ones that they could barely keep their hands off each other. Sometimes Miles would be the one to initiate, grabbing at the defense attorneys lapels and bringing their mouths together…though it was usually Wright.

Miles would muse these things over in his head as his tongue heatedly brushed against Phoenix's. His mind would reel with these thoughts before Phoenix rendered his brain a jumbled mess with pleasure; his synapses firing off on random tangents, punctuated by sudden interludes of 'god that's good' and various swears.

Today, it was a case where Miles ended up helping Phoenix; ganging up on one of the witnesses he found to be guilty. They had left the courthouse together after that. If Miles ended up going home alone, he would have regretted it anyway.

After a quick meal and some chatter, Phoenix leaned over and gave him a lingering rub on his upper back. "Thank you for today Edgeworth…" He said. They held each other's gaze for a few moments. Miles read the slowly thickening atmosphere and answered with a slow, lazy kiss rather than with his words; keeping his snarky comments to himself for a change. He had missed Phoenix to be honest. They hadn't done a case together in a few weeks, and while they did always end up together on weekends, nothing thrilled or irked Miles Edgeworth more than a day in court with Phoenix Wright.

Speaking of the defense attorney, his hands had found their way to the prosecutor's ass, giving it a squeeze. This pulled the man out of thoughts. Miles read the cue loud and clear. 'Stop thinking' it said. Phoenix always did say he thought too much, even during sex. Miles redoubled his efforts; tangling his fingers in Phoenix's hair and dropping one hand to his waist, tugging him closer. Phoenix hummed in approval, his lips tracing Miles neck slowly; his tongue lapping at his pulse point teasingly before he let his teeth grazed the flesh. Miles couldn't suppress the shiver that wracked his body.

Miles wasn't one to give in during sex. No, getting Miles Edgeworth to submit in bed was almost as hard as getting him to submit during a case. That being said, as his neck was ravaged, Miles moved his hand from Phoenix's waist; down over his hip and rested it along his inner thigh. He felt Phoenix bite his lip against his neck, his hips trying to press into his hand. He gave a small smirk, running his hand along the very crease of his leg, but not where he so desperately craved the friction. Phoenix gave a grunt of frustration before sliding his hand unceremoniously up Miles shirt.

Miles gave a bit of a start at how cold his partners hand was, especially as it slid up his sides, his nails raking against the skin gently, fingers reaching up to tweak one of his nipples. Miles arched his chest closer, humming in arousal. God, Wright knew how to get him fired up better than anyone else ever could. Relenting, He raised his hand up to cup at the erection tenting the defense attorney's pants, kneading at the flesh.

Phoenix let out a shuddering breath against his neck, pressing closer into his hand. Miles chuckled softly, leaning in to nip at Phoenix's ear "This worked up already? You're still such a teenager, Wright…" His words lacked the usual bite, husky with arousal. Phoenix gave his neck a bite "Shut up.. Look who's talking.." He punctuated this by reaching down and groping Miles as well. Miles bit his lip. His teasing usually backfired on him…though this wasn't really a bad kind of backfire.

So began the process of both of them humping each other's hands. Barbaric as it was, it felt damn good. Phoenix was the first one to cave, pulling back and dragging Miles to the couch. He ended up on top of Miles, kissing him silly and grinding their hips together. Their tongues twisted together, heated pants and sighs meshing together. With shaky hands, Phoenix pulled back and unbuttoned his pants, trying desperately to relieve the pressure in his pants. Once he got the zipper undone, Miles took the chance to flip him over and crawl on top of the unsuspecting man.

Reaching down, Miles wrapped his hand around Phoenix's now exposed dick, a smirk playing on his lips. Phoenix's face flushed, his head tipping back in pleasure. Miles slid down and watched his hand as it stroked Phoenix up and down. He slowly twisted his hand around the head, swiping his thumb along the underside in the way he knew got the lawyer worked up. Phoenix's breath hitched and he bucked into the teasing hand. "Hn.. Come on, Edgeworth…"

He looked down just in time to see Miles's face inches from the tip of his dick. Shit. Miles smirked "Hm?" He blew on the head, his lips skimming along the very top. Phoenix practically _whined_. "Milessss.." Chuckling, Miles decided to take pity on the man. He traced his tongue around the slit a few times before taking the entire top past his lips. He was rewarded with a pleased moan and quivering thighs. Miles held his lovers hips down as he took more and more into his mouth. He had to admit, Phoenix was pretty well endowed.

Once he got to the point he knew he could take no more, he began to suck, bobbing his head. Phoenix grunted above him, running a hand down to card it through Miles's hair. The gentle tug that followed made Miles hum. Phoenix bit his lip in response. Feeling the vibrations around his dick was wonderful. Miles didn't do this very often, so he committed the sensation to memory the best he could, as his brain was slowly being worked to mush.

Phoenix soon felt his climax approaching. He tugged at Miles's hair once more "God.. Miles.. I'm close.." Hearing this, Miles felt a pang of arousal go through him. He slowly pulled his head back off his partners cock, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. Phoenix pulled him into a deep kiss, not really caring where his mouth had just been. As they kissed, his shaky hand reached for the drawer of his coffee table, where he now kept lube and condoms for this very occasion.

As Miles worked to unfasten their shirts, Phoenix pulled his lovers pants and boxers down to his knees, sliding his hand back to grope his bare ass. Miles knew what was coming. When the first of phoenix's lubed up fingers entered him, he bit his lip gently. The first time he had ever bottomed, the sensation was so foreign that it was hard to find any enjoyment. Until Phoenix bumped his prostate, that is. Since then, it was all uphill. Phoenix knew just where it was too. Which was fair, as Miles knew the location of his as well. When he teasingly brushed against it, Miles felt a sigh escape his lips that was a bit too high for his liking, as his thighs trembled at bit.

Once Phoenix was knuckles deep on three fingers, digging into his prostate, Miles was gone. He was biting his knuckle, trying to stifle the moans spilling from his lips. "Wright.. Hhn.. Phoenix…I'm good.. You can put it—hh.. in now.." That's all it took. Phoenix already rolled the condom on and positioned himself behind Miles, his face resting in the crook of his shoulder. Doggy style felt the best, they found. That, and Miles preferred to hide his face. Rubbing his hips in slow circles, Phoenix slowly pushed in.

A shudder wracked through Miles body and a gasp was ripped from him as Phoenix seated himself inside of him. His own dick was twitching in anticipation and a need for _relief._ Once they both adjusted and Miles ground back against him to tell him to _get on with it, damn it_; Phoenix started to move.

Slowly at first, shallow movements. But as the pleasure and impatience started to rise, so did the pace. Soon Phoenix was jerking his hips into the prosecutor, pants and filthy talk spilling from his lips as he kissed at his neck sloppily. In the heat of the moment, Miles had no oppositions. He wouldn't admit it, but when Phoenix got so animalistic, it only served to make him harder. When Phoenix angled his hips and slammed into his prostate, Miles saw stars. He jerked his head back and gave a throaty moan. _God Wright. God. Do that again._ And of course, he did.

They were both getting more vocal. Phoenix slid his trembling and clumsy hand down to grip at Miles's dick as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. Miles bedroom voice was enough to bring him to his knees. Miles felt his whole body twitch, and nonsense slip from his lips. He wished he could control the pathetic idiocy babbling out of his mouth, but he honestly couldn't be bothered "Shi—Phoenix… Ah Fuck.."

When Miles swore, Phoenix couldn't contain his moans "Mmm.. Miles... Shit I'm gonna.. cum soon.." Miles gave a jerky nod and grinded back as Phoenix's thrusts got sloppier and more hurried, nearing closer to relief. They could feel it building, that tight coil in their stomachs. When Phoenix slammed into his prostate and ground his palm into the tip of his dick, Miles lost it. "Shit shit shit shit ah—P-Phoenix!" He jerked as he came all over his lovers hand.

Miles tightening around his cock was more than enough to throw Phoenix over as well. "Mmmph! Fuck.. Miles.." They rode out their orgasms together, drawing them out and panting once their bodies stopped trembling so much. Phoenix slowly pulled out and lay next to Miles, who was panting hard into the pillows. He pulled off the condom and threw it in the bin near table.

Humming in contentment, Phoenix slid closer to Miles, wrapping his arms around him and brushing his stray bangs from his sweaty face. Miles eyes opened and they looked at each other. They both were tired and sweaty with messed up hair; probably reeking of sex. Despite this, Miles felt a smile creep onto his face as he looked at his childhood friend lying beside him. Honestly, he couldn't picture anyone else beside him. In bed, at home, or even in court. He let his eyes slip closed as he felt a pair of lips on his brow. He felt Phoenix cover them up with a blanket, as per usual.

Neither of them said those three words… but they knew how they both felt. Perhaps someday. But for now, they were both content with weekend dates, heated courtroom debates, and steamy nights to follow.

Miles felt himself drift off, his mind always deliciously calm after such amazing sex with the man he trusted the most.


End file.
